


Bun in the Oven

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Babies, Don’t Post to Other Sites, Getting Together, Getting over toxic relationships, Healing, Multi, Poly pack, Post-Divorce, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Adrien salt where in the future Adrien and Mari do get marriedvirgil-is-a-cutie:They try for kids and realize they can’t.Adrien blames Marinette and yells for a divorce.Mari is very happy to do so.Cue him marrying Lila? Kagami? Idk and idcCue them trying and a few years the couple run into Marinette and (whichever guy Nathaniel? Damien? Luke? Male!Lila? Anyone else tbh) who has a 3 year old toddler in her arms and a small belly.Turns out Adrien is infertile.Cue him realizing he blamed Mari and it was him and he fucked up.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette/Marc/Nathaniel/Chloe
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 13
Kudos: 429





	Bun in the Oven

Marinette was a mess after the divorce she developed depression and her anxiety attacks came back full force. Her parents became concerned when she stopped designing and refused to leave her childhood room. Tikki had stopped trying to urge her outside and now just tried to comfort her broken holder.

Not even a full year later and Adrien and Kagami had tied the knot, Kagami had sent an invite with a handwritten note that said, ‘we should meet for orange juice’. Marinette didn’t go for orange juice or to the wedding, she and her parents did send a hand juicer addressed solely to Kagami. It was dragon themed.

The first to coax Mari out is Marc. He calls her during a freak out with his editor and he can’t get a hold of Nathaniel. She threw her greasy hair in a bun and hat, some fresh sweats, and sandals before bursting out the door. She ran all the way to the agency and yelled her way to where Marc was having his panic attack. After that she went out from time to time with Nathaniel and/or Marc mostly to their apartment.

Chloé made her take the next step a month later when she barged in three Mari in the shower while she raided the designer’s closet. The blonde didn’t even wait for the brunette to get out of the bathroom before walking in and tossing a super cute outfit to put on. “Hurry up I still need to do your hair!” She orders, leaving a very naked and confused Mari to finish drying off and get dressed. As stated Chloé does her hair AND also her makeup. They end up on the cover of several gossip mags when they attend King Ali’s fundraiser wearing MDC originals and chatting with the King.

Things get better and eventually Chloé, Marc and Nathaniel tell Marinette that they are poly and dating. She’s supportive and tags along with them during some of their outings. They keep including her until it feels weird when she’s not with them on a date, oops, they all are crushing on her (again)! There is a family meeting and they ask her to be in their family on the inside and not from the outside. She moves in with them a little while later.

Their first kid is a surprise, with the way things ended with Adrien Marinette assumed she just couldn’t have kids. She chalks it up to a fluke and a blessing. Cherye Dupain-Cheng-kurtzberg was born with red-based black hair and Apatite eyes. Her moms, dads, and grandkwamis doted on her and made sure their precious little dumpling was safe at all times. So when Mari got pregnant again a years later everyone was happy but a bit shocked? Two miracles!? Mari suspects Tikki had a hand in it even it the little god denies it.

By the time the first class reunion Marinette’s stomach was starting to show and Chlo was acting extra giddy lately. It’s nice seeing where their classmates ended up after the whole fiasco with Lila and the pack lost contact with most of them. Max and Sabrina had made strides in their anti-villains software that would track corrupted magic. Alya and Nino couldn’t even look at each other since the ‘incident’. Lila was off to one side with her Entourage. The pack ignored her best they could but the couldn’t ignore the way the rooms air shifted into something foul. When they looked at what had drawn the attention, Mari groaned and the rest of the pack shifted into protective stances around her.

In walked a very swag looking Adrien and a Kagami that seemed more per hour than her fiery school age self. When she spots the pack some of the light comes back into her eyes, and she waves. Unfortunately that catches Adrian‘s attention and he also sees the pack and waltzes up to them dragging Kagami with him. ”Well look who it is! Hi Chlo, it feels like forever since I last saw you! Marc! Nathaniel! I heard about your latest comics, official Batman approved comics! What an accomplishment! And I see Mari showed. You guys probably had to drag her kicking and screaming huh?”

The compliments are turned sour as his tone at the end, he had seemed to be as bitter as his old man. Kagami looks uncomfortable and looks down in shame of her husband. “It is good to see you Marinette, I have missed your company. But I understand that you have been busy after _everything_.” She says in a subdued voice. “Maybe we can go out for juice?” And there’s so much hope in that sentence as she looks up with sadness in her eyes, searching her old friend’s face. It strikes through Mari’s heart like a sword to see the ghost of a person who she once held dear, nudging her way out of the wall her partners had made of themselves, she comes forward and draws Kagami in for a hug. “I’d love to get juice with you, but it really has to be juice though” she says with a bit of a laugh at the end.

Both Kagami and Adrien take in the sight of Marinette’s tiny baby bump and the old air that came in with them got colder. It’s apparent that this revolution is something to fear. “Oh so you did one of those artificial test-tube things. Who’s the father? I didn’t hear about you getting married.” The blond man sneered, looking down at his ex literally and metaphorically. She didn’t back down to his glare as she passes Kagami to the poly pack behind her and squares up her shoulders, Marc took the shaken woman by the hand and whispered reassurances to her. 

“ actually, this is a natural pregnancy. And we’re not sure who the father is yet, we want it to be a surprise. AND you didn’t hear about a wedding because I can’t marry three people, we’re looking to change that law but until then well…we’ll just be happy as a family with a certificate.” Her tone is as sharp as claws against soft flesh and Adrien suppresses a flinch. Getting his self back together he makes a dismissive noise, “you just got lucky, so what?”. To the shock of some and the fear of many Mari and Chloé reach into their bags, thankfully to all they pull out their phones and open them to their photos. “This is Cherye, our first. She’s turning three next week.” Chloé preens like the proud mama she is. Nathaniel speaks up standing just behind them, “she has Marinette’s smile, but she laughs like Chloé. We were so excited when Mari had her.” He adds, pushing the point. Marc doesn’t say anything but he stands with his partners, a fire burning in his eyes.

It’s not Marc’s fire that explodes though. Next to him the once quiet Kagami screams like a woman scorned, because she is. “Adrien Agreste you son of a tasteless hack! You blamed me for years when we couldn’t get pregnant and I bet you blamed Marinette too! But it’s been you! You are the baren one! I’ve been feeling bad about not being able to have a successor and I wasn’t even the problem!? I WANT A DIVORCE! You made my life hell for four years! Four! Years!” Not even the devil would try and stop her right now as she forced her husband to walk backwards into a wall. “I lost a friendship, my first friend, because of your tiny useless dick!” She ended her statement with a literal slap to his face before leaving in tears to the bathroom.

The room remained speechless until Chloé piped up, “So is it a bad time to say I found out I’m expecting too?” And that cracks it, the whole pack starts cackling as Adrien slinks off in shame. Everyone else becomes somber and tries to go back to their previous conversations. And the night ends with Kagami going home with her friends and finally have a talk over juice.

The next year rolled around and they added two new bundles of joy to their family. Tod Dupain-Cheng-Anciel and Faust Bourgeois-Anciel. Tod had jet black hair and eyes like shining emeralds while his younger brother had brown hair and soft topaz eyes. But the additions didn’t stop there, Kagami divorces Adrien and then married his cousin who had sided with her during the ordeal speaking of how his cousin was a selfish prick of a person who blamed others for his problems. The new couple had just formally announced their first child would be coming into the world around Christmas. The two families are very close, Cherye love her ‘sword aunt’ and the boys seem to stop crying when Felix holds them. The group of them are very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mari/Marc/Chloe/Nate=poly pack  
> i picked names for the kids that mean something like their parents' names


End file.
